gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
ZGMF-601R GuAIZ-R
The ZGMF-600 GuAIZ '''and '''ZGMF-601R GuAIZ-R are mass-production general-purpose mobile suits, and currently serve as the main mass-production mobile suits developed and used by ZAFT. Whereas the GuAIZ itself is produced only in limited numbers as a command-type mobile suit and deployed only in space, the GuAIZ-R is in operation on Earth as well. Technology & Combat Characteristics Intended to replace both the outdated ZGMF-1017 GINN and the commander-model ZGMF-515 CGUE, the GuAIZ was introduced as ZAFT's newest production-model mobile suit in CE 71, during the closing months of the First Junius War. The GuAIZ was the first mass-produced ZAFT mobile suit to incorporate the beam weapon technology acquired from the stolen Alliance G-Weapons. However, the GuAIZ's extremely high performance made it extremely difficult to use, requiring pilots with significant experience in mobile suit combat, and made it unsuitable for long-term mass production. Thus in CE 72 ZAFT introduced the GuAIZ Refined Type, or simply GuAIZ-R. The GuAIZ-R's armament consists of a pair of two hip-mounted folding MMI-M20S "Pollux IX" railguns, which replace the original extensional arrestors, and a simplified version of its composite shield that mounts a single beam saber. Besides these changes, the additional thrusters on the original unit were removed, allowing less experienced pilots to use them. Though more heavily armed than the original GuAIZ, the removal of the additional thrusters on its shoulders reduced it's overall speed, but made them more efficient ground units. Thus whereas the GuAIZ only ever saw combat in space, the GuAIZ-R thus becomes ZAFT's main mass-produced mobile suit, with the GuAIZ still being produced in limited numbers and assigned to unit commanders and veteran ace pilots. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x2 :The GuAIZ 76mm CIWS guns mounted in the head. These guns fire small caliber bullets at a high-speed rate of fire, intended to shoot down incoming missiles or lightly armored vehicles. ;*MA-MV05 Composite Shield :A variant of the original GuAIZ's Composite Shield, the GuAIZ-R's is slightly larger than its predecessor, and mounts a single saber blade in lieu of the twin beam claws of the original. ;*MMI-M20S "Pollux IX" railgun x2 :Instead of the Extensional Arrestors, the GuAIZ-R mounts a pair of hip-mounted railguns. These are essentially a simplified version of the "Xiphias" Railguns of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, and function the same way. ;*MA-M21G Beam Rifle History After ZAFT was able to steal four prototype mobile suits from the Earth Alliance in CE 71, the technology incorporated in them was studied and reverse engineered to be used in ZAFT mobile suit models. The first mass produced MS model featuring these new technologies was the GuAIZ, created in the last months of the First Junius War. When in combat, the GuAIZ proved to be superior not only to the GINN and CGUE but also to the Earth Alliance's new GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and was even able to hold itself against the GAT-X105 Strike. While the GuAIZ was the most advanced mass production unit of the war, ZAFT was unable to build them quickly enough to field in sufficient numbers. Those that were produced were assigned primarily to ace pilots like Rau Le Creuset and the members of the élite Joule Team. A second issue was that the GuAIZ's extremely high performance made it ill-suited for mass production because it required a great deal of skill and experience to pilot properly, making it difficult for new pilots to master. To remedy this, after the war ended, ZAFT created a modified version of the GuAIZ, the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R. Less agile than the original GuAIZ, it made up for the decrease in mobility by increasing its ranged firepower. The GuAIZ-R was introduced in mid-CE 72, and proved to be a highly effective unit despite its lower performance. Not only that, but the GuAIZ-R's greater firepower also made it an excellent ground combat mobile suit, and it therefore replaced the GINN and CGUE in ZAFT's forces on Earth as well, whereas its predecessor remained in use only in ZAFT's space forces. The GuAIZ-R remained the mainstay production model for ZAFT until CE 75, when the new ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior entered mass production, and the GuAIZ and GuAIZ-R were both gradually retired. External Links *GuAIZ R on MAHQ *GuAIZ R on GundamOfficial